En direct du Puffing Tom
by Kuina Spirit
Summary: [ SPOIL!] Quand une fille prend le train, comment s'occupe t elle?


**!\** Attention à vous, lecteurs! Cette fic ne vous convient peut être pas. Elle spoile beaucoup, vu que la partie dont il est question n'est pas paru en France. Rebroussez chemin si vous avez peur...**!\**

AHEM! Comme dit ci-dessus, ce petit One Shot regorge de spoil. Eh oui, elle traite de la partie Water Seven! Je vous propose cette petite fic, en attendant la suite de "Mystérieuse Femme Fatale!".Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

Bonne lecture à vous...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**En direct du Puffing Tom**

Je me demande encore ce que je fais là, dans ce train. Bah oui, une gamine de 17 ans se promener toute seule avec cinq valises, vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Mais bon, beaucoup de pirates connus ont dix-sept ans, et eux s'en foutent complètement de leur âge, comme ce Monkey D. Luffy. Ils jouent aux marins d'eau douce, et tout va bien. Le cadre est beau, là où je suis, luxueux. Je suis une passagère dans un train marin, bijou technologique, que l'on appelle le Puffing Tom. Je m'en contrefiche royalement, je ne connais personne, et en plus je m'ennuie. Pas de ma faute, si on m'a envoyé en vacance chez mon arrière-grand-tante au troisième degré du côté de mon cousin germain, mais c'est pour que « j'arrête-de-pratiquer-cette-sublime-activité-qu'est-la-poilomanuculture » dixit mes parents. Bref, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai déjà arrêté de regarder par les fenêtres du train, ça me donne le mal de mer... Enfin de train... Bref, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tente un coup d'œil au niveau des voyageurs. A peine je lève la tête, qu'une voix d'hôtesse s'élève d'un petit haut parleur.

« Arrivée en gare de Water Seven dans cinq minutes. »

Soupir. Je porte mon regard sur un homme bizarre. Je ne vois pas d'autre terme pour désigner un homme qui se promène avec un pigeon sur son épaule. Surtout que là d'où je viens, les pigeons vous regarde avec leurs yeux d'abrutis, salissent les trottoirs, et peuvent vous faire un shampoing gratuit s'ils sont assez nombreux. En plus, ce pigeon là était albinos. Pas que je déteste les animaux, mais je n'ai jamais vu un personnage aussi étrange. Il est en face de moi. L'homme est plongé dans la lecture d'un journal. Il a un chapeau haut-de-forme sur la tête, un regard assez sombre, des sourcils qui font peur. Je ne vois pas le reste de son visage, caché par le journal. Le pigeon aussi avait l'air de faire la lecture. Par hasard, ou alors parce que la bestiole se sent observé, il se met à me regarder, avec ses petits yeux rouges globuleux. Je le fixe, il me fixe, nous nous fixons... Ca va, je connais ma conjugaison... Le pigeon et moi nous fixons pendant une bonne minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à doucement roucouler. Son maître baisse le journal, et me regarde d'un air... houlà... peu rassurant. J'ai envie de me recroqueviller, mais monsieur le pigeon commence à me parler.

« Oui ? Je suis si beau que ça ?

- Euh... désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger...

- Ca va. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »

Je regarde mon verre d'eau vide. Houlà... On m'avait droguée ? Parce que, un pigeon qui parle, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler auparavant. Bref, son maître sourit d'un air sombre, en voyant la tête que je faisais. Bah quoi ? J'ai jamais vu de pigeon qui parle, désolée. Ou alors je suis complètement idiote.

« Monsieur ?

- Oui ? Me répondit le pigeon.

- Vous avez mangé un fruit du démon ?

- Pas que je sache. Je suis nourri cent pour cent pures graines pour oiseau.

- D'accord... Euh, monsieur, pas le pigeon... »

L'homme lève la tête d'un air légèrement agacé.

« Oui ?

- Vous êtes ventriloque ?

- Bravo. »

Comme si de rien était, il se replongea dans son journal, m'ignorant complètement. Sympa, ça fait chaud au cœur. Je soupire discrètement, et le train commence à ralentir. C'était la première fois que je montais dans le Puffing Tom.

**xXxXxXx**

« La compagnie Puffing Tom vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

Deuxième fois que je monte dans ce train des mers. Je soupire, et je regarde les passagers dans le compartiment. Des gens complètement normaux. Je veux juste visiter les îles alentour, pour assouvir ma curiosité. Pas que Water Seven soit une ville ennuyante, loin de là, mais bon, à part écouter le petit monde de la ville dans le bar du dénommé Blueno, je m'ennuie un peu. Blueno, il a l'air d'un chic type. Il connaît bien mon arrière-grand-tante, et il m'a offert un verre de jus d'orange gratuit. Bah oui, puisque j'étais nouvelle, et que j'avais l'air déprimée. Il aurait bien voulu m'offrir un verre d'alcool, mais mon arrière-grand-tante en avait décidé autrement. Bah quoi, j'suis une grande fille ! Bon, même avec mes un mètre cinquante les bras levés, je suis assez responsable ! Bref, je regarde par la fenêtre. Soit j'ai la berlue, soit je vois une piste de glace. On est au pôle nord ?... non, sur la Route de tous les Périls. En plus, je ne sais pas si vous me croirez, mais il y a un type à bicyclette sur cette piste. Après le train des mers, la piste cyclable maritime. Le type a l'air endormi sur le guidon. Il a l'air très grand, et a une coupe un peu rasta. Il a l'air cool, mais complètement givré... Certains passagers le regardent, et disent « tiens, Ao Kiji fait son petit tour de santé ! » « Sacré Amiral, en tout cas, il donne une image cool de la Marine »

... Civils, marines, pirates, tous des cinglés. Tiens, je reconnais un type des chantiers navals ! Il s'agit d'un dénommé « Casse cou » ou un truc comme ça. Pas de ma faute, j'ai pas l'accent du coin. Il est reconnaissable entre mille. Avec un nez comme ça... Il ressemble à un pantin appelé « Pinocchio », vous savez ? Bah oui, son nez est long comme celui du gamin en bois qui arrête pas de mentir. Il a en plus de grands yeux naïfs... Enfin, ironie du sort ? Ce Pinocchio travaille dans le bois. Bah oui, il est charpentier. Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien des choses. Il est marrant, Casse-cou. Il se balade toujours avec des spatules. Au moins, il est fier de son métier ! Faut le voir à l'œuvre. L'un des ingénieurs appelle par escargophone pour une vérification, on croirait qu'il tombe du ciel ! Il a de la détente, en tout cas ! Les kangourous peuvent aller se coucher. En plus, il est sympa. Je m'étais un peu perdue en arrivant à Water Seven, il tombe du ciel devant moi. Faut dire que la première fois ça surprend. J'avais un peu peur...

« Désolé ! Dit il en saluant poliment. Je suis pressé...

- Ce n'est rien, répondis-je.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, remarqua-t-il.

- Je viens juste d'arriver à Water Seven, lui expliquais-je. Je suis un peu perdue, c'est tellement grand !

- Tu veux aller où ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- J'ai rendez vous chez Bueno...

- Blueno, me corrigea-t-il. Accroche toi, je t'y accompagne. »

Et là, il m'avait pris sur son dos, et en deux temps trois mouvement, j'étais devant chez Blueno... Je me souviens ! Il s'appelle Kaku ! Tout le monde l'aime. Il est sympa, mais plus jamais je m'accrocherai à son dos. Je suis allée vomir après. Le vertige et le mal de l'air combinés, ça fait pas bon ménage.

Enfin bon, revenons au moment présent. Kaku n'était pas loin de moi, assis à quelques rangs d'intervalle, dans l'autre rangée. Il papotait joyeusement avec des passagers. Je vous l'avais dit, un type cool !

**xXxXxXx**

Et hop, on rembarque. J'ai la malchance d'avoir une femme à l'air alcoolique en face de moi, qui sent d'ailleurs l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde. C'est une chef de gare. Elle s'appelle Kokoro. Elle est accompagnée d'une gamine, plus petite que moi, c'est dire, avec un lapin dans les bras. La gamine me regarde, me fait des grimaces, mais je détourne déjà le regard. Water Seven ou la ville des timbrés. Son lapin pousse un petit cri joyeux, et me bondit sur les genoux.

« Gonbe t'aime bien ! Déclare la petite d'un ton joyeux. T'aimes bien les chats ? »

Chat ? Je baisse les yeux vers la bestiole, qui me regarde d'un air crétin, en me souriant. Un chat avec des oreilles de lapin, tiens...

« J'adore les lapins, dis-je d'un ton légèrement gêné.

- Ah, mais tu aimes les chats ?

- Oui, mais j'en fais une allergie pas possible...

- Désolée ! Dit la petite. Gonbe, reviens ! »

La vieille Kokoro me regarde, sortant enfin le goulot de sa bouteille d'alcool de la bouche.

« Chimney, arrête d'embêter la jeune fille... hips !

- Oui Mamy ! » Répond dans un sourire la petite, en prenant dans ses bras son lapin-chat.

Je me dis que là, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas prendre le train. C'est vrai, quoi. Mais bon, au moins, j'avoue que je ne m'ennuie plus durant les trajets, c'est ça de gagné.

**xXxXxXx**

Dans le train, on rencontre des gens de tout rang, de tout milieu, de tout âge, de toutes les couleurs. On rencontre des sains d'esprit, comme les pires des cinglés, des gentils, des méchants, des humains, des lap... euh chats. Finalement, j'aime bien le Puffing Tom. C'est convivial. Je prends le journal, et je fais les mots croisés. Bah oui, je suis plus maligne que ceux qui lisent bêtement trois fois le même journal, moi, je chauffe mes neurones, et j'ai toujours un stylo sur moi. Bref. « Un peu fou » en six lettres... J'hésite. Débile ? Cinglé ? Abruti ? Un indice, ça finit par E... Ca m'aide pas tellement, ça retire juste abruti. D'ailleurs, je pourrais peut être demander au gars masqué, dans la même rangée que moi, mais dans l'autre file, vu qu'il a l'air timbré... encore un six lettres. Le couloir central nous séparait. Il avait à côté de lui un énorme sac. En face de lui, deux filles, des jumelles à première vue, avec la coupe au carré. Oui, la coupe au carré ! Vous voyez un carré ? Collez ça derrière leur tête. Vous voyez à présent ?

« Franky, tu veux vraiment dépenser toute cette somme pour ça ?

- Ouais, déclara le masqué à l'adresse des jumelles. HAHA ! Ce crétin au long pif faisait pas le poids ! »

Je remarque alors Kaku, qui s'était redressé à l'appellation. Il était assis à côté du gars au pigeon, qui, j'avais entendu, s'appelle Lucci. Ils devaient parler bateau, je ne sais pas. Je suis trop loin d'eux pour les entendre. Kaku se ressaisit, voyant que ce n'était pas de lui dont il s'agissait, dans la discussion du gars appelé Franky. Un homme, à l'air de filou, entre dans le compartiment. Le pigeon de Lucci cille, ainsi que certains passagers, qui ramènent leurs sacs vers eux. Mais je vois que le dénommé Franky ne se préoccupe pas de son sac, bien mis en évidence. Je fais des signes discrets, surtout que le voleur a posé ses yeux sur le sac. Mais l'homme masqué ne remarque rien. Les jumelles détournent leur regard, et me regardent d'un air interrogateur. Trop tard. Le pillard a empoigné le sac de Franky, et court déjà vers la sortie. Je me redresse, comme quelques autres passagers.

« PETIT CON ! Crie Franky. REVIENS ICI ! »

Soit j'ai la berlue, soit je ne suis pas encore habituée au surnaturel de Water Seven. En tout cas, Franky a retiré son masque, libérant une tignasse bleue pétante. Le comble, je vois sa main se décrocher de son bras. Certains passagers se mettent à hurler en voyant le singulier personnage élancer sa main comme si de rien n'était, attraper le voleur, le ramener vers lui, avant de l'achever d'un coup de boule. Je me recroqueville, légèrement paniquée par le spectacle. Tranquillement, je vois le Franky reprendre son sac, poser celui-ci à côté de lui, et envoyer d'un bon coup de pied le pillard de l'autre côté du wagon.

« Espèce de con, dit Franky en s'asseyant à nouveau à sa place. Ca me fatigue, les gars comme ça ! »

Je vois Franky mettre sa main sous sa tenue saillante, et ressortir une bouteille de soda de nulle part. D'une pression du pouce, il dégage le bouchon, et boit un peu de la boisson. Il pose la bouteille à côté de lui. Elle a l'air d'être sortie du frigo : je vois clairement les traces des doigts du type au milieu d'une légère buée sur le verre du récipient. Il se balade avec un frigo sous son costume ? Qui sait, l'avenir me le dira peut être. Franky prend ses aises, étendant ses bras sur le haut des sièges, croisant ses jambes, penchant sa tête en arrière. La porte du compartiment s'ouvre à nouveau. Je fais un grand sourire. L'homme qui entrait était Monsieur Iceberg. Le maire de Water Seven, et président de Galley Company. Evidemment, que je le connais. Mon arrière-grand-tante m'a amenée, dès que je suis arrivée, le voir.

Bah oui, comme celle-ci disait si bien face à Iceberg « Regardez moi ce petit chou qui vient d'arriver, Monsieur Iceberg ! Il lui faut un travail, et aussi la répertorier en tant que citoyenne de Water Seven, vous comprenez, ce n'est pas une touriste, elle va habiter ici quelques temps ! » Iceberg, à ce moment, semblait aussi gêné que moi, et me regardait, l'air de dire « mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici, ma pauvre... Je te comprends. » Et pendant que mon arrière-grand-tante nous abrutissait dans ses discours, Iceberg s'était levé, et chuchotait à l'oreille de sa secrétaire, qui revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tas de papier. La secrétaire, appelée Kalifa, posa bruyamment le tas de papier devant nous, coupant net le discours ennuyeux. Je lui fis un grand sourire, Iceberg se retenait de rire. Mon arrière-grand-tante avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche grande ouverte comme elle l'avait.

Bref, passons ce passage gênant. Iceberg entre dans le compartiment, rapidement suivi par sa secrétaire. Le maire fait un salut de la tête, tandis que des bonjours fusaient dans le wagon. Iceberg, tout le monde le respecte. Un homme charmant. Franky regarde avec intérêt le maire, qui lui fait un discret signe de tête, comme pour le saluer. Il avance dans le wagon, distribuant des serrements de main à certains passagers. Il approche de moi. Politesse oblige, je lui tends la main, qu'il serre amicalement. Son regard se pose sur mon mot croisé.

« C'est timbré, dit il d'un ton sûr.

- Merci ! »

J'écris donc « Timbré ». Iceberg continue à marcher, serrant encore quelques mains, avant de s'asseoir quelques sièges derrière moi. Il est sympa, ce maire. Au moins, je suis débloquée. Ca va tout de suite mieux, depuis que le mot timbré est écrit. Kalifa s'était arrêtée quelques instants. Elle discutait avec Kaku et Lucci. A messe basse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me donne des frissons, à voir ces trois là réunis, à discuter doucement. Elle rejoint rapidement Iceberg. Je termine mes mots croisés, et dans dix minutes, le train devrait arriver en gare. Je soupire. C'est dommage, j'aime bien voir tous ces gens réunis. Tiens ! Je remarque encore un maître ingénieur ! Cigare au bec, cheveux blonds bien plaqués sur la tête, des lunettes dignes d'un skieur. C'est Paulee. Pas qu'il ne soit pas sympa, mais il demande de l'argent à tout le monde, et ramasse les quelques malheureux Berrys. Je le vois souvent, le soir, courir vers le casino, tintant de berry. Autant dire qu'il ressort souvent plus léger ! Lucci le regarde d'un air sombre. Paulee demande de l'argent aux passagers, et ramasse discrètement certaines pièces tombées sous les sièges. Lucci se lève, et Hattori (le nom de son pigeon) se met à parler.

« Arrête ça, Paulee, tu es complètement ridicule.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Lucci. Pas besoin de ton avis, je suis un grand !

- Rends l'argent. »

Iceberg se lève, et va vers les deux hommes qui commencent à se lancer des éclairs par le regard. Il les sépare.

« Et c'est quand que tu sortiras avec une tenue correcte, Kalifa ?

- Quand j'en recevrais les ordres de la part d'Iceberg Sama... »

Le train commence à ralentir. C'est comme ça. Tout a une fin, même les voyages. J'aime pas ça, parce que le Puffing Tom est confortable, c'est le seul lieu où je n'ai pas à supporter la garde d'un adulte, qui m'empêcherait de parler aux étrangers. En plus, je vois toujours des gens sympas, dans le train.

**xXxXxXx**

Un matin qui avait l'air paisible. Je me prépare à aller vers le magasin où on m'a engagée. Même si le soleil vient seulement de se lever, les rues sont déjà remplies, des bulls emportent déjà des gens sur les canaux.

« ATTENTAT CONTRE ICEBERG ! »

Tout le monde a sursauté, moi aussi. Attentat contre Iceberg ? Perdue dans mes réflexions, j'ai à peine remarqué le journal tombé à mes pieds, mais je m'empresse de le prendre. En gros titre, un attentat contre Iceberg, mais celui-ci était manqué. On lui avait tiré dessus, alors qu'il était à la Galley Company. On l'avait retrouvé dans le coma. Seul objet restant sur les lieux du crime, un masque. Le bruit des discussions agitées s'élève déjà autour de moi. Qui avait pu tirer sur Iceberg ? Je regarde ma montre... Et je me mets à courir comme un lièvre. En retard pour mon premier jour de travail, je doute que mon employeur le voit d'un bon œil ! Au cas où, j'ai une pièce à conviction à mon retard : mon journal, que je tiens précieusement. Bousculant quelques personnes, j'arrive enfin devant le magasin. Mon employeur leva la tête en me regardant. Je reprends difficilement ma respiration, et j'essaie de parler, mais mon patron me coupe déjà la parole.

« Je sais, j'ai vu la nouvelle dans le journal. Ton retard est pardonné. Maintenant, au boulot ! »

**xXxXxXx**

Vous parlez d'un boulot. Je range les objets mal placés dans les rayons, j'en rajoute, je change l'ordre, je renseigne les premiers clients C'est fou, les gens peuvent vous poser des questions stupides. Pourquoi certains demandent s'il y a des fusils, ou d'autres armes pour se défendre en cas d'un nouvel attentat, dans un supermarché ? Mais bon, politesse oblige, je leur dis non et leur indique gentiment où trouver ce qu'ils voulaient. Maintenant, je me bats avec les conserves. C'est tellement intéressant. Dans mon élan de vouloir en finir au plus vite, je ne fais pas attention à ce que je fais. Je suis en haut de mon escabeau en train de me battre avec de la semoule. Je me penche un peu de trop, et je remarque avec horreur que mon soutien se balance. J'essaie de me raccrocher à l'étagère, mais je l'emporte dans ma chute. Je ferme les yeux en criant... Mais quelque chose me réceptionne, et l'étagère, à moitié penchée, qui menaçait de me tomber dessus, s'arrêta en pleine course. Quelques conserves tombèrent par terre, mais plus de peur que de mal.

« Ca va ? »

Une femme à l'air mystérieux me regarde. Je vois des mains sortir du sol... Je dois encore rêver. Et les mains repoussèrent l'étagère, qui se replaça normalement. Je me relève en regardant la femme.

« Oui, juste un peu sonnée. Merci. Je peux vous aider ?

- Vendez vous des masques et des costumes ? »

Question originale. Je regarde alors la femme d'un air désolé.

« Non, nous ne vendons pas de masque ni de costumes, dis je. Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien, dit la femme en m'adressant un sourire mystérieux.

- Vous pouvez trouver des marchands de masques pas loin d'ici, marchez vers la ville haute. Il y a aussi des vendeurs sur les canaux.

- Merci. Au revoir »

La femme part, me laissant seule. J'ai encore ma boite de conserve à la main. Ce n'est pas l'époque des carnavals. Je me demande pourquoi cette femme, qui avait fait sorti des bras de nulle part, me demandait un masque et un costume. Certaines personnes étaient trop mystérieuses pour être comprises.

**xXxXxXx**

Je ne me doutais pas que j'allais marcher peut être pour la dernière fois dans les ruelles de Water Seven... Je viens d'entendre les alarmes, et l'annonce de l'Aqua Laguna. Mon patron m'autorise à partir, si je le veux. Je retourne donc chez mon arrière-grand-tante, en lui demandant immédiatement ce que c'est.

« Ah, l'Aqua Laguna... C'est une vague géante qui balaie régulièrement Water Seven, tous les ans. Il arrive que la partie basse de la ville soit touchée. »

**xXxXxXx**

A peine arrivée, à peine repartie. Me voilà au milieu de la foule avec mon arrière-grand-tante. Dans la gare, c'est la cohue générale. Beaucoup partent chez de la famille dans des îles voisines, ou en vacances improvisées. En tout cas, j'entends certaines discussions. Les ingénieurs navals resteraient à surveiller Iceberg, pour prévenir de toute attaque. Visiblement, Iceberg a repris connaissance, et la responsable de cet attentat serait Nico Robin. Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce nom, mais ma tante me coupe dans ma réflexion.

« Voyou depuis son plus jeune âge... Elle est recherchée. »

J'hausse les épaules.

« On ne sait jamais, elle a peut être un bon fond ?... Je crois même qu'elle m'a donné un coup de main aujourd'hui... »

Mon arrière-grand-tante hoche la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Incorrigible... Les adolescents, je vous jure... »

Les contrôleurs font enfin rentrer un petit paquet de la foule. Nous arrivons à entrer dans le train, comblé. Pour une fois, je trouve que le wagon est désespérément vide malgré la foule présente. Je ne connais personne dans cette foule. Même pas un visage familier. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé voir Lucci, l'homme au pigeon. Mais après tout, c'est un ingénieur naval... Pour moi, pas un chat.

**xXxXxXx**

Le Puffing Tom démarre. Le soleil décline sur la mer... Water Seven ne devient plus qu'un point à l'horizon. Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte : revenir là-bas. Car mon instinct féminin me dit que rien ne serait plus comme avant... Comme si beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer pendant la nuit. Bercée par les mouvements du train, je finis par m'endormir.


End file.
